Meganulon/2024
(Reiwa) |species = Ancient Dragonflies |nicknames = Monster Insect Ancient Insect |height = Unknown |length = 8 meters |weight = 1 metric ton |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = None |enemies = Christine Louise Jenna Ella Cristofani Eileen Nina Mylene Angel |created = Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Masaaki Tezuka |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Rodan |latestappearance = Stories of Manila |suits = ReiwaMeganuron |roar = }} Meganulon (メガヌロン Meganuron) are giant prehistoric dragonfly kaiju created by Toho, that first appeared in the 1956 film Rodan. Name The Meganulon's name is likely derived from Meganeura, a genus of extinct Meganisopteran insects closely related to modern dragonflies and damselflies that lived during the Late Carboniferous period approximately 305 to 299 million years ago. Design The Meganulon is mostly a dark brown all throughout its body, with a segmented body, six thin legs, a very long, fat, armored body, and a tail that drags along the ground. Its pincers have a spiky, sharp, and thin crab pincer-like shape, and its legs are segmented and have a single claw on each foot. Its face has large, bulging blue compound eyes, an almost spherically-shaped mouth which can open up, a hair-like substance under the mouth, and tusks on each cheek. Origins The Meganulon existed some 300,005,000 years ago. Two fossils of the Meganulon were discovered, one in Germany and one in China, and were named Meganulon hory (メガヌロン・ホリイ Meganuron horī). One of them managed to escape multiple mass extinction events, and was discovered by the Philippine government. Its existence is then covered up, and later on the Philippine government approves the Manila LRT project during the early 1980s but on one condition: use the last trains every night as the Meganulon's food source, with any survivors being killed to prevent Meganulon's existence being exposed to the public. The southern section of Line 1, between the Baclaran to United Nations stations, was inaugurated on September 11, 1984, and commercial operation commenced the following December 1. The second half, from Central Terminal to Monumento, was opened on May 12, 1985. History Reiwa Series Stories of Manila One night, the Meganulon starts eating the passengers of the last Manila LRT train that went into the Baclaran depot. A young couple that is on a date, Andrew and Nina, decide to run away into the tracks to Baclaran station, with only Nina arriving to the station after her boyfriend was killed by the Meganulon. As the Meganulon approaches both Jenna and Louise, Jenna pushes Louise into the Meganulon that resulted in her death. Ella, got seperated while attempting to find a way out but encounters the Meganulon instead. The Meganulon kills Ella by ripping off her heart and eats it, but as the Meganulon is about to eat Ella's remains, it got distracted by Eileen, who saw Ella's death, the Meganulon then eats Eileen afterwards. Inside of the train, the Meganulon manages to break one of the doors and enter, killing Mylene and Jordan, while Angel and Erwin managed to escape. Jenna lures the Meganulon to Christine's location in an attempt to kill her friend, while Christine managed to survive, but Angel didn't after she got attacked by the Meganulon, while the Meganulon suddenly appears behind Jenna and eats her. Erwin decided to stay to distract the Meganulon, when the truth was revealed - the government had built the Manila LRT in a way to feed the Meganulon without exposing its existence to the public, the last train every night already planned to be the Meganulon's food source, with the remaining survivors that escaped being killed by the Meganulon itself. The government then brings the Meganulon to the police station, where it proceeds to kill both Christine and Nina. Abilities The Meganulon are vicious and dangerous creatures, primarily due to their sharp pincer-tipped claws. The Meganulon used these claws to bludgeon and stab their victims to death. The Meganulon also possess a tough carapace that is capable of deflecting bullets. Weaknesses The Meganulon could also be killed if struck with enough force to shatter their carapace. Roar Meganulon Roars (Rodan, 1956) Trivia * The Meganulon are based on the real prehistoric insect genus Meganeura, which lived during the Carboniferous period and were some of the largest known flying insects. Of course, Meganeura never reached the size of the Meganulon that appeared in the Reiwa Series. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)